


a little asmr

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, non youtuber sunwoo, youtuber chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: chanhee is a popular asmr-(ist?) and sunwoo is his boyfriend that’s forced to be in his video
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	a little asmr

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not uploading, i was giving rtk my all so i couldn’t find time to write but i’m back! 
> 
> i’m kinda disappointed at the amount of sunnew fics, like i thought there would be more but no :(
> 
> i’ll try to upload more fics soon

"hurry up, sunwoo!" chanhee screeched, making sure that his camera was on focus. 

"i don't wanna!" sunwoo called out from their room before heavy footsteps were heard. 

"you promised!" chanhee replied, smiling in victory when sunwoo showed up. 

"i know." sunwoo sighed out before laying down on the couch.

chanhee stared doing his intro before introducing sunwoo, he could tell that chanhee was trying not to laugh because it was kind of awkward. 

"are those brushes clean?" sunwoo asked when chanhee started running his finger along the top of a brush but was immediately shushed by chanhee. 

"yes, now shut up." chanhee whispered, making sunwoo shoot him a confused look. 

"what now?" chanhee sighed out, looking down at sunwoo. 

"why are you whispering to me? it's weird." sunwoo asked, smiling when chanhee gave him a frustrated look. 

"sunwoo, just relax and stop talking." chanhee told him before raising one of his makeup brushed and brushing it against sunwoo's nose. 

sunwoo's eyes fluttered closed, it seemed like he was finally relaxing and chanhee was grateful for that. 

chanhee's eyes followed the brush as he moved it across sunwoo's face, studying sunwoo's features at the same time. 

and god, was he lucky to have landed someone as good looking as sunwoo. the inside is important but it didn't hurt if your partner was god like either. 

chanhee jumped back when sunwoo's eyes suddenly snapped open. 

"what the hell?" chanhee complained, hitting sunwoo's shoulder. 

"i could feel you staring." sunwoo explained, giving chanhee a teasing wink. 

"well what am i suppose to look at?" chanhee asked, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"good point." sunwoo shrugged, motioning for chanhee to continue. 

chanhee started running the brush gently across sunwoo's cheek, feeling slightly uncomfortable as sunwoo was staring up at him. 

"can you close your eyes?" chanhee asked in a whiny voice, resting his hand that held the brush on sunwoo's chest. 

"but you look cute with that makeup." sunwoo replied, watching as chanhee's cheeks flushed a cute pink color. 

"i'm definitely cutting that out." chanhee ignored sunwoo, letting out a annoyed sound when sunwoo sat up.

"i'm thirsty." sunwoo complained before getting up to get a water bottle. 

"of course you are." chanhee sighed out, waiting for sunwoo to finish drinking his water. 

"lay back down and shut it." chanhee snapped at him before pushing sunwoo down to the couch. 

"you could've been more gentle." sunwoo teased him before shutting up when chanhee gave him a small glare.

chanhee waited for sunwoo to eventually flutter his eyes closed before continuing his brushing. 

chanhee brushed down sunwoo's nose bridge, appreciating just how nice his nose was. he brought a hand up to gently brush aside sunwoo's bangs, his fingertips grazing his skin lightly. 

chanhee leaned down a little, glancing down as sunwoo's lips before glancing up at sunwoo's closed eyes. 

without a second thought, he leaned all the way down and connected their lips together, smiling when sunwoo immediately responded. 

chanhee dropped the brush somewhere and used his hand to cup sunwoo's jaw, tilting his head to get a deeper angle. he let out a noise of surprise when sunwoo flipped them over, his back hitting the soft cushion of the couch. 

"i didn’t know this was asmr." sunwoo teasingly said, nosing their noses together in a caring way. 

"it could be if you'd just shut up." chanhee raised and eyebrow at him before pulling his face down and connecting their lips once again. 

"i love you." sunwoo laughed into the kiss, feeling chanhee smile against his lips. 

"i love you too." chanhee mumbled, gently caressing sunwoo's hair. 

"are you gonna cut that part too?" sunwoo asked, pointing at the camera that recorded everything. 

"god, that's gonna be embarrassing to edit." chanhee whined, hiding his face behind his hands. 

"i'll edit it for you." sunwoo offered, smiling when chanhee gave him a baffled look.

"really? but you hate editing." chanhee said, his voice showing disbelief. 

"i do but don't worry about it. i got you." sunwoo mumbled before planting one last kiss on chanhee's plump lips. 

they soon resumed their asmr session, all of it going smoothly thanks to sunwoo's cooperation. 

*

"sunwoo, what the hell is this?" chanhee asked, his laptop in hand as he stormed into the kitchen. 

"a laptop." sunwoo sarcastically said, pointing at the laptop before taking a bite of the apple on his hand.

"you didn't edit the part of us kissing out." chanhee told him, replaying the part. 

"yes i did, i just showed the part where you started to kiss me. i cut it off." sunwoo explained, taking another bite of his apple.

"all the comments are about that, plus that little take that you added at the end." chanhee snapped, although his words had no bite. 

the take at the end consisted of sunwoo telling chanhee's subscribers just how much he loved him. 

"let's not talk about the last part." sunwoo said in embarrassment, munching on his apple and avoiding eye contact. 

chanhee tightly smiled and moved to stand next to sunwoo. he took the younger's chin in between his fingers and tilted his head so that he was looking at him. 

"this is about the comments, right?" chanhee asked, laughing a little when sunwoo rolled his eyes. 

"i just wanted them to see that i do love you, i love you a lot." sunwoo explained, placing his unfinished apple on the counter and snaking one arm around chanhee's waist. 

recently, his subscribers have been commenting that sunwoo is too mean to chanhee and that they should break up. they also ship chanhee with this other youtuber, younghoon, that chanhee literally only collaborated with once. 

sunwoo is terrible at expressing his emotions so maybe it doesn't seem like he loves chanhee but he really does. 

"you don't need their approval, i know you love me." chanhee told him, leaning in to peck sunwoo's lips. 

"yeah but their approval would be pretty nice too." sunwoo mumbled, leaning in for a longer kiss.

"well i think it worked." chanhee told him, moving back from the kiss to show sunwoo the comments from their subscribers. there was still the occasional negative comment but for the most part sunwoo seemed to have won their hearts over. 

“good, now i can go back to being mean to you.” sunwoo said, laughing a little when chanhee punched his arm. 

“ow wait that actually kinda hurt.” sunwoo said, holding his arm and looking at chanhee in disbelief. 

“you deserved it, asshole.” chanhee said, proud of himself for actually throwing a good punch. 

“did you just call me an assh-” chanhee interrupted sunwoo by pecking his lips before running off to their shared room. 

“what a weirdo.” sunwoo mumbled to himself, watching chanhee run into his room before picking up his forgotten apple and taking a bite out of it.


End file.
